Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)
Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) ist ein Song aus der sechsten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Was die Welt jetzt braucht, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Mason, Roderick und Spencer gesungen. Da Mercedes es allein nicht schafft, Rachel zu überzeugen wieder zum Broadway zurückzukehren, bittet sie die Jungs um Hilfe. Sie bringt Rachel in die Aula und meint, dass New York für sie ist. Daraufhin fangen die Jungs zu singen an, was in Rachel Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in New York hervorruft. Sie lobt sie nach der Performance zwar, bleibt aber dabei, noch nicht bereit zu sein, worauf Mercedes erwidert, dass sie nicht geht, bis Rachel es ist. Das Original stammt von Christopher Cross aus dem Album "Arthur – The Album" aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics Blaine: Once in your life you find her Someone that turns your heart around And next thing you know you're closing down the town Artie: Wake up and it's still with you Even though you left her way across town Wondering to yourself "Hey, what've I found?" Roderick (mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs): (When you get caught between the Moon and New York City) I know it's crazy but it's true (If you get caught between the Moon and New York City) The best that you can do The best that you can do is fall in love Mason: Arthur, he does as he pleases All of his life, he's mastered choice And, deep in his heart, he's just, he's just a boy Spencer: Living his life one day at a time He's showing himself a really good time He's laughing about the way they want him to be Blaine (mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs): (When you get caught between the Moon and New York City) I know it's crazy but it's true (If you get caught between the Moon and New York City) The best that you can do (Spencer mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs: The best that you can do) The best that you can do is fall in love Artie mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs: When you get caught between the Moon and New York City Spencer: I know it's crazy but it's true Artie mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs: If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Artie (mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs): The best that you can do (Blaine: The best that you can do) (The best that you can do) Blaine mit Artie: Is fall in love Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions-Jungs (Artie): When you get caught between the Moon and New York City (Oh, I know it's crazy but it's true) If you get caught between the Moon and New York City Artie: The best that you can do (Spencer: The best that you can do) Blaine: The best that you can do Artie mit Blaine: Is fall in love Trivia *In Britney/Brittany spielt Finn mit seiner Äußerung: "Wie kann man zwischen dem Mond und New York City gefangen werden? Da liegen etwa hundert Meilen dazwischen" auf den Song an. Dabe ist zu erwähnen, dass Christopher Cross ein Künstler in der Episode hätte sein und dass Mr. Schue diesen Song hätte singen sollen, jedoch wurde es entweder geschnitten oder nie gefilmt. *Die Clips, die zu sehen sind, während sich Rachel an ihre Zeit in New York erinnert, sind aus aus New York!, Die neue und die alte Rachel, Neues New York und Zukunft voraus. *Das ist die letzte New Directions-Jungs Nummer. Fehler *Während des Songs, kurz vor dem ersten Refrain, geht Sams Hand hinter seinen Kopf. Als Roderick den Refrain singt, kann man Sam im Hintergrund sehen, mit seiner Hand an seinem Shirt. Danach sieht man ihn wieder mit seiner Hand an seinem Kopf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Mason McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks Kategorie:Solos von Spencer Porter